Monsoon Memories
by ButterflyMay
Summary: One-shots about Akihiko and Misaki during the wet monsoons..
1. Refreshing Rain

Its already monsoon and I feel like writing something romantic… Yeah its another collections of one-shots about Monsoon...

**Refreshing Rain**

Akihiko was tired. For two days he was deprived of proper sleep and food, and for his enormous pending work he wasn't able to spend enough time with Misaki. And to add to his insufferable misery, it was raining since the day before in a terrible slow motion.

Sitting like a statue in front of the luminescent screen and typing insanely at a stretch using his enigmatic power of imagination, Akihiko was at his limit. And the lack of Misaki was making him dull and fatigued.

He knew that there was still some time left before he had to head out to bring Misaki home from the university, so he decided to sip on the hot coffee and admire the drizzle to revive his dying zeal and creativity. The fact that it was Sunday and Misaki was at home was completely forgotten by him.

The moment Akihiko's eyes fell on the backyard with the hot cup in his hand, his sleepy eyes brightened up and his dormant heart warmed. There, in the midst of falling water drops and within a hazy and wet veil, was Misaki drenching happily with an angelic expression.

The view was alluring and Akihiko was sure that if he wasn't unable to touch then it would remain as a dream. The fragile water trails dripped down Misaki's figure doing countless and unique transparent embroidery and furtively Akihiko was jealous of those raindrops tracing and touching Misaki's bare skin. The muddy route of the backyard was slightly staining Misaki's shoes and pants but yet Misaki just stood there with his face looking towards the blurry grey sky and his eyes closed. His face wore a tender expression which gave Akihiko a feeling that Misaki was thinking of him.

Akihiko couldn't help but stare hungrily at the tiny water drop taking a long way from Misaki's forehead, passing by Misaki's nose and vanishing on Misaki's lips. How he wished to replace that lucky rain….

How he wished to hold Misaki when the teenage shivered everytime cold wind accompained the rain…

By the time Akihiko's steaming coffee was as cold as the ice, Akihiko failed to suppress his desires and rushed outside to embrace his lover and share some warmth…

--

* * *

Yeah I was walking down the road when it was raining so slowly and I was happy. And it made me more happy when I saw there were many others ( some looked too good) doing the same as me...


	2. Romance in Rain

**Romance in Rain**

The grey clouds flecked the wide and open canvas of the gloomy sky. And slowly when the rain came down on the already muddy earth and wet city, the heavy clouds began to dissipate. The rain coated every exposed object and rejuvenated them with its rosy touch.

Misaki watched from the window as couples walked down the road making the lucky umbrella as an excuse to come closer. There had been many circumstances where Misaki had had to drench in the rain but he had never experienced the joy of sharing the rain with someone else close to his heart. He had never been able to enjoy the rain with Usagi-san….

'Misaki?'

Akihiko was worried when he saw the saddened face of his lover. The dim light of the hidden Sun behind the gigantic dark clouds illuminated Misaki face faintly but it helped to state the empty feeling in Misaki's heart clearly.

'…'

No words came out of Misaki's lips when his jaded and dismayed eyes met with Akihiko's violet and vigilant ones. Somehow he wanted Akihiko to understand everything without him saying anything.

Misaki was confused about what he exactly wanted as the source of his every happiness was standing right infront of him, waiting for him.

'Misaki did someone say something to you?'

'No Usagi-san'

Something in Misaki's weakening heart kept on sinking down as Akihiko panicked and tried to comprehend his feelings.

Akihiko grew more anxious when he saw his lover's eyes trembling not with sorrow but with uncertainty and insecurity.

'Misaki what is it, tell me.'

'Usagi-san I… I want something…'

Akihiko's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. For the first time Misaki had wanted something from him and he would do anything to give Misaki that.

His eyes softened and he touched Misaki's cheek with brittle gentleness.

'What do you want Misaki? I will give you anything.'

Misaki hesitated; his heart throbbed so fast that he couldn't hear anything except for his heartbeat and the falling rain.

'The rain… lets drench.'

Akihiko was baffled and stood still, trying to understand how cute and innocent Misaki was. Of all the things, Misaki wanted to get wet in the rain and he chose him as his partner.

Grasping Misaki's hand, they headed towards the roof.

'Let's go Misaki.'

Misaki never knew saying things were so easy and simple. His entire body tingled with anticipation as Akihiko led him upstairs.

They stood still as the rain covered them and soaked them with its cool essence. Misaki was too afraid to look at the blissful face of Akihiko but he could tell that Akihiko was happy. The usual cold hands of Akihiko were warmer than him just like the time when he had confessed his love to Akihiko….

'Misaki, I love you.'

Akihiko whispered and Misaki was sure that he heard Akihiko's voice trembling like he was crying….

Misaki's heart clenched at the thought of Akihiko crying. He looked at the man who was smiling, facing the shattering sky with his eyes closed. The pouring raindrops made it difficult for Misaki to realize if Akihiko was crying.

'Usagi-san..'

'Misaki I want to kiss you.'

A rush of warmth erupted in Misaki as he saw the jovial and yearning face of his lover. He couldn't deny it, he couldn't resist when Akihiko leaned to capture his lips. All he could do was to warp his arms around Akihiko's broad shoulders when warm lips touched and teased his.

'Misaki I like your idea of romance in rain.'

Misaki blushed red and protested.

'I just wanted to get wet.'

Akihiko grinned and slipped his hand under Misaki's pants.

'You are wet Misaki.'

'YOU PERVERT I AM TALKING ABOUT THE RAIN.'

'I know and I am happy that you have chosen me Misaki.'

Akihiko hugged Misaki taking in the smell of the rain on Misaki's body.

Misaki wished that the rain would keep on falling till the turbulent and immense happiness in his heart subsided…..

--

* * *

Ahh it grew bigger… and publishing it as another story didn't feel right….. but hey I did say that there were not drabbles.. Did I??..


	3. Rain Rainbow

* * *

I feel so sad these days.... I am hardly writing much… all my long stories are incomplete… *gloom*…….

I miss writing sometimes…..

**Rain Rainbow**

Misaki had done the silliest mistake of his life. He had forgotten to bring his umbrella when the sun-burned city had just begun to get drenched for the raining monsoon. Unfortunately the rain came pouring at the time of his departure from the university. And his one and only friend and senpai was also absent, so he was left with no other choice other than to get wet.

He cursed and blamed his stupid landlord for making him a lonely student and marched towards the gate. Misaki's anger intensified when he saw Akihiko sitting inside the car all dry and safe.

Something caught Misaki's eyes like Akihiko was staring at the road with a tedious look but Misaki dismissed it, he was completely soaked and still Akihiko was sitting inside.

'Hey open the damn door.'

Misaki screamed and knocked on the window glass of the car. Misaki became sure that something was wrong when he saw Akihiko jolting and gaping at him without opening the door.

'Misaki…'

Misaki was definite that Akihiko was thinking something deep and sad or else Akihiko would never keep him waiting in the rain.

Akihiko blinked and quickly opened the door, letting Misaki in. Touching Misaki's hair, he spoke.

'Misaki you are soaked…where is your umbrella?'

'I forgot to bring it now drive, I am getting cold.'

Misaki was surprised and irritated when Akihiko didn't start the car and looked down.

'Hey What's the matter, it's cold.'

'Misaki can I ask you a favor?'

Misaki blinked and tried to believe what he had heard. Akihiko, the great lord who never hesitated to do anything not even harassing a teenage boy, was asking him for a favor, and so politely. Did Akihiko ever have a twin brother?

'ah yes Usagi-san.'

Misaki replied and waited for Akihiko to speak with all his concentration and vigor. Knowing Akihiko, he would probably ask for something perverted and impossible for Misaki.

'Misaki let's walk home…..in the rain.'

That's all, yes, something was seriously wrong with Akihiko, but Misaki didn't ask anything. The wavering and disarrayed gaze of Akihiko was telling him that the man was in pain and Misaki didn't want to be inconsiderate.

'umm ok but we might catch a cold.'

Akihiko's face brightened up a little.

'No we won't.'

Misaki didn't say anymore when Akihiko got out of the car and waited for Misaki to come out and join him. Misaki could see the slight dark cloud of faint sadness draping Akihiko's usual stern face.

Somehow he wanted to make Akihiko smile and happy, that pain engraved on Akihiko's expression was worse than the cold of the rain.

The walk was silent and calm, never in his life Misaki had seen Akihiko so docile and quiet. Misaki ogled at Akihiko and saw the handsome face dripping with fresh water, it was insane to walk when it was raining but there weren't many people so Misaki could try and make his lover satisfied.

Accidentally Misaki's hand grazed on Akihiko's for a while and Misaki stopped in his tracks.

'Usagi-san you are so cold.'

For a second Misaki felt he was touching an ice-cube.

'ah.'

Akihiko ceased too and looked at Misaki. Misaki's heart skipped a beat when he saw numerous rain drops crisscrossing Akihiko's face, the usually strong and composed man looked so shattered and miserable when the rain coated his skin, his hair, his shirt…

Misaki wanted to hug Akihiko and ask him the reason for his sorrow, why was Akihiko so sad even when Misaki was with him? A pang of jealousy ignited in Misaki's heart. Something other than him was making Akihiko sad and lonely.

He touched Akihiko's hand and wrapped his fingers around Akihiko's palm. The freezing skin was making him shiver and shudder.

'Usagi-san did something happen?'

Misaki felt his voice trembling and his throat choking, he was baffled to hear his voice so pleading and helpless.

Akihiko tightened his hold on Misaki's hand and looked into Misaki's eyes.

'Misaki before I met you, it was so different, I used to walk in the rain alone and lonely with a broken wish that someday I will get Takahiro all to myself….'

Misaki eyes widened on hearing his brother's name. Did Akihiko still loved his brother..

'But now I am so happy Misaki and I wanted to share with you the remaining loneliness still left in me.'

Misaki gulped as Akihiko's words settled in his mind.

'Why are you still sad Usagi-san?'

'I am not sad Misaki, I am scared.'

'Scared? Of what?'

'Scared of losing you, I am afraid that this rain will end and once again I will be left with nothing. I can't live without you Misaki.'

Misaki felt his sight getting blurred as the impending tears pooled in his eyes. He squeezed Akihiko's hand and tried to depress the paroxysms of confusing feelings roaring in his soul.

'I will not go anywhere, I am with you.'

Misaki didn't care if his voice was depicting clearly that he was crying. He just wanted to see Akihiko smile again.

Akihiko stayed motionless as his heart drummed hard enough to burst out of his chest. He never knew that walking with Misaki, when the rain was falling on them could make him so happy, as the rain had always made him solitary and depressed…

'Thank you Misaki, you made the rain so wonderful.'

Misaki felt relief wash over him along with the rain as the usual smile crept to Akihiko's lips.

'I love you Misaki and I am never letting you go anywhere.'

Misaki didn't realize as Akihiko's face came closer to his and the deep voice of Akihiko became a mere whisper. He came to his senses when Akihiko's lips touched his and kissed him softly. Two strong arms wrapped around his body and an equally wet body hugged him.

'YOU TREACHEROUS OLD MAN ALWAYS TAKING ADVANTAGE.'

'But Misaki you looked so cute.'

'We are on the streets where anyone can see us.'

Akihiko grinned and kissed Misaki's cheek.

'Let's go home and continue on the roof.'

'Hey what does that mean?'

Akihiko didn't reply but kept heading home. Misaki didn't protest when Akihiko intertwined their fingers with a smug smile on his face.

Misaki felt all his anger cooling down as he felt Akihiko's palm getting warmer….

--

* * *

Yaaaaaaa I wrote again… yeah no drabbles here….

Hey I loved all the reviews and I didn't even know that the previous story was so emotional and romantic… until you guys pointed it out….. hihihi I think I am getting softy….


	4. Lazy Rain

**Lazy Rain**

Misaki observed the tedious and sluggish drizzle falling from the invisible heaven, while sitting on the couch and pillowing his head on his arms. The cool ambiance and the calm silence accompanied with the soft hissing sound of the rain was relaxing Misaki, softening his heart and soul.

He rarely enjoyed his time like that as most of his leisure hours were occupied with Akihiko but Akihiko was busy finishing his work, so Misaki had decided to relish that scarce freedom to the fullest.

Misaki had planned to rest and watch the rain. With his eyes focused on the rain outside, his thoughts floated like liberated light clouds.

It was finally raining and the trifle tussles which he and Akihiko were having for the terrible heat of the summer would end… A faint redness tainted Misaki's cheeks when he remembered about the cause for those fights, most of the time Misaki had won making Akihiko wait till the weather was cool so that they could come closer.

Slowly a smile spread on Misaki's lips…

'Crash'

Misaki's sweet and quiet trails of thoughts and slight slumber were devastated when a loud crashing noise emerged from the kitchen. He rushed to the place and saw Akihiko standing in front of the broken cup like a pale zombie.

'What are you do—hey Usagi-san.'

Before Misaki could scold the man properly and hopelessly, Akihiko closed his tired eyes as his long legs became unsteady. Misaki's heart leaped to his throat when Akihiko was almost about to pass out and fall on the scattered broken glasses on the floor. Misaki sighed a breath of relief when Akihiko grabbed the basin and balanced his weight.

Misaki could see that Akihiko had already developed dark deep circles under his then dull eyes. The usual stern and handsome face wore a mask of worn-out fatigue. How he wished that the man would do his work on time instead of teasing Misaki all the time. Misaki caught Akihiko by the shirt as the man still didn't have a strong grip on his legs.

'IT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T DO YOUR WORK ON TIME.'

Misaki couldn't help but worry about the careless and bohemian man when Akihiko looked down like a guilty and helpless child instead of making some excuses. Misaki knew it was useless to preach that man some edible advice; he would never be able to take his eyes off Akihiko...

Misaki began to pick up the broken pieces of the cup.

'Go and take some rest, I will prepare the coffee.'

Akihiko nodded and walked towards the penthouse. Misaki couldn't concentrate fully on his task and kept his ears on sharp alert till he heard Akihiko reclining on the couch.

After preparing the coffee when Misaki returned to Akihiko, he found the man fast asleep. Keeping the coffee on the table, he took his seat beside Akihiko's head on the couch. He was not going to wake up the man as he could see that Akihiko had grown weak and frail for the lack of sleep and food.

The sleeping face of Akihiko looked so innocent just like the fresh raindrops. For a while Misaki forgot about the witty and perverted man beneath the camouflage of such angelic features. Misaki knew that Akihiko was no more than a child when he came to taking care and being responsible. Instead of looking at the rain he found himself staring at Akihiko's peaceful and dormant face.

'Falling in love with my face, Misaki?'

'SHUT UP.'

Misaki was so wrong for thinking such pure compliments; he was tricked again with his landlord's treacherous poker face.

'Misaki my head is aching so much, will you heal it?'

'NO'

Inspite of the denial Misaki found himself combing his fingers though Akihiko's silky hairs with flustered face and pouty lips.

Misaki withdrew his hands when Akihiko slightly moved. He stayed still when Akihiko hoisted up his head, moved closer to Misaki and used Misaki's lap as a cushion.

'Usagi-san?'

No reply was heard, the only response was Akihiko wrapping his arms around Misaki's slim waist and nudging Misaki's waistline with his head.

Misaki didn't protest when after a while he heard Akihiko snoring softly. Realizing that staring too much at his lover's face could be dangerous; he averted his attention to the rain again. But his heart was still engaged with the thoughts of the man on his lap..

Soon Misaki felt his sight getting blurred as his eyes grew bored of watching the slight and occasional shine of some shimmering water trails among the myriad raindrops. The lethargic environment made him sleepy too.

Laying his head in the hollow of Akihiko's ear and shoulder, Misaki closed his eyes.

Outside the rain continued lulling those lazy lovers into a serene sleep…

--

* * *

Hey should I make a chapter called 'Lazy summer' in summer stories?

I am really lacking inspiration these days… so sorry for the late updates…


	5. Rain Resemblance

**Rain Resemblance**

It had been raining from the morning onwards without a single break. The rain started as a pitter-patter, and continued as a drizzle often regaining its momentum and pouring down heavily. But Akihiko was sure that he hadn't spotted the clear blue of the sky even for a fraction of a second, it was always grey and semi-dark creating a mist of water and an illusion of dreamy atmosphere when the bright Sun was hiding safely behind the gloomy and free clouds.

There was nothing much to do and Akihiko was waiting impatiently for the right time to bring Misaki home. The calm and cool weather and the soothing sound of the rain were reminding Akihiko of Misaki's small gestures and features making his desire to love his lover, eager and enliven.

Misaki was just like the rain, so fragile yet so arrogant, so innocent yet getting spoiled by falling on the ground, so lively that it could wash away everything and refresh the lost and dirty earth….

Just like the rain, only Misaki was capable of making Akihiko happy, Akihiko thought harder and realized that Misaki was the one who made Akihiko the _happiest_.

The clock eventually indicated that it was time for Akihiko to drive his car. But Akihiko didn't feel like doing the latter. He looked at the falling rain; Akihiko would definitely never lose the golden opportunity to drench in the rain which resembled Misaki in so many ways.

Looking at the umbrella he frowned. He wanted to get wet under the rain not talk a walk with the boring umbrella.

-

Misaki looked at the soaked and grinning Akihiko waiting at the gate for him. Sure Akihiko looked too handsome, as everything was almost visible from underneath that wet and transparent shirt and the wet hair sticking to the older man's forehead in a completely random way was too beautiful but it wasn't a freaking fashion show, it was raining and it was cold, and Akihiko was a human who could get ill.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHERE IS YOU CAR?'

Misaki started yelling at his lover before he could even get within the man's reach. He almost rushed towards Akihiko and shielded the soaked rabbit with his umbrella, which was completely useless as no part of Akihiko was still dry.

'It's in the garage.'

Akihiko replied smiling satisfactorily. He was happy to make Misaki worried and angry, just how the wind teased the raindrops…

'I can see that, you will catch a cold like this, come on let's hurry home.'

Misaki said and pulled Akihiko by his hand. His anxiety for Akihiko's health issues had totally taken over his shyness and hesitation of holding Akihiko's hand in public. Akihiko couldn't help but smile more.

Misaki was far more precious than the rain to him, only Misaki could love him so much….

It had had been difficult for Misaki to walk home as his hand was constantly massaged by Akihiko's cold fingers. And whenever Misaki had had asked the reason for Akihiko's unusual and excess happiness, the reply had had been the same.

And the reply was still the same when Misaki had reached home and was drying Akihiko's hair with a towel.

'Because I love you Misaki.'

Misaki sighed and shuddered.

'Usagi-san, can you promise me something?'

'What Misaki?'

Akihiko asked tiling back his head and keeping it on Misaki's thigh. The warmth radiating from Akihiko's eyes was melting Misaki, convincing the submissive lover to care more for the careless author.

'Take an umbrella with you when you are going out in the rain.'

'Only if you are with me Misaki.'

Misaki frowned.

'What kind of stupid condition is that?'

'It's not stupid, it's romantic Misaki.'

Akihiko said, playing with Misaki's fingers on his shoulder.

'How so?'

Akihiko smirked admiring Misaki's cute pout.

'Because when its rains I miss you more Misaki and if you promise to stay with me always I will have a reason to protect myself.'

Misaki was speechless, he was never a genius in handling emotional situations neither he was a great romance novelist.

'Okay I will stay.'

Rain could surprise people with her charm to bring harmony and her ability to summon new lives and Misaki was no less, making Akihiko shocked by his words and commitments, leaving behind a fluttering feeling in Akihiko's heart. But before Akihiko could reward Misaki properly, Misaki got up.

'Misaki where are you going?'

'I need to pee.'

Misaki was a bad liar and Akihiko could read Misaki like an open book. The fair face of Misaki was red, just the right shade to make him look adorable.

Misaki got agitated when he saw Akihiko following him.

'Hey where are you going?'

'Misaki we just promised that we will stay together forever.'

Akihiko was dying to get drenched in the rain of the real Misaki……

---

* * *

It took me so long to type this since I had a small accident again... my right arm is injured lightly... I need to give some rest to my poor muscles...


	6. Rain Roar

**Rain Roar**

_Misaki's pov_

I was always ashamed and embarrassed of myself when my voice took a high pitched perverted and erotic tone because of Usagi-san's calloused touches. No matter how much I tried to suppress those vocal signs which stated vividly that whatever corrupted affections Usagi-san was showing affected me and my inexperienced body immensely, my every attempt would fail miserably.

Sounds which I never had had imagined would ever come out of my mouth and which I never had had dreamt to hear or overhear from anyone, especially me, would fill up our entire apartment when the evil rabbit would violate my docile body.

There were so many times that I had had wished that by a miraculous miracle I would stop making those noises and show some vague manliness, but miracles had never showed up on my door.

But somehow that wish was coming true.

The erratic yet united rumble and roar of the rain prevented my voice from reaching to Usagi-san's ear. The rain was falling on the city and our rooftops with her utmost strength and momentum and with the increasing time my mewling voice was slowly getting dissipated in her chaotic sound.

It was very difficult and almost impossible for me to keep my voice down and restrained when Usagi-san was inside me. When every time that bastard would remind me what he was doing to me, how he was making a complete mess of me, my voice would give up and my insides would contract. My body would tingle with such thrill that my mind would go dizzy and drunk, but that day it was so very easy for me. Usagi-san's voice was blurred and inaudible for the sound of the rain.

With every thrust, I allowed myself to scream out, with every lewd motion and aimed strike to that sensitive nerve deep inside me, I cried out. I didn't know if the rain outside was making love to the thirsty earth and was screaming with the same intensity and for the same reason but I couldn't hold back, somehow I felt the urgent urge to express that Usagi-san was more precious and sensual to me than the rain was to anyone.

I knew we were both close, I could feel my nether region quivering and contracting painfully enough to make my body shiver vigorously, I could feel Usagi-san moving faster and harder, his warm essence were flowing fiercely and coating my insides making it slippery and hot. Usagi-san's fingers began pinching my nipples with his repeated rapid thrusts, his body was growing hot and sweaty, his lips were barely touching mine, I knew we wanted to kiss but our short and hurried breaths didn't have the tenacity to indulge in a deep lip-lock.

Even though the rain drops drummed rapidly and nosily, still I could hear Usagi-san's hoarse voice mumbling my name and saying a small "I Love you". It was too much for me, I was unable to hold back the orgasm dying to flood out, for a moment I felt my heart would give up on me when Usagi-san hugged me tightly and thrust hard, hitting my prostate and biting my lower lips. Before my inner muscles would clamp down on Usagi-san and I would reach my climax, I wanted to look into his lavender eyes and cry out loud surpassing the cry of the rain.

And the moment I looked at Usagi-san's pleasure constricted face and lust-leaden eyes, I came losing all my cultured sanity and shackled shame. I called out Usagi-san's name trying to let him know how much I loved him.

Usagi-san came too spilling all his seeds inside me, we rested quietly till our intoxicated state of euphoric pleasure subsided. We calmed our heartbeat and normalized our rush of adrenalin listening to the combined rhythm of out heartbeats and the falling raindrops. It was so soothing, the feel of Usagi-san's gentle pat on my hair and the pitter-patter sound of the rain.

'Misaki does the rain turn you on?'

I blinked at the sudden query.

'What makes you think that?'

I tried to sound angry and firm but my voice betrayed me, again.

'mmm.. you were loud today.'

Usagi-san spoke sucking on my neck, I could feel him grinning when my cheeks flushed a little and I tried to glare at the faintly visible ceiling.

'That's not true. You were imagining things.'

I answered closing my eyes, why couldn't he just forget it and go to sleep.

'I will be waiting…'

'For what?'

'For the truth.'

'That was the truth you silly rabbit.'

'Misaki go to sleep, its rainy season now so tomorrow it will also rain.'

I knew we were both tired and the moment we would stop talking we would fell asleep, but his statement poked my curiosity.

'So what?'

I realized it was a bad question when his lips touching my neck curved into a smile.

'Misaki your voice needs some rest for tomorrow.'

'WHA-'

He silenced me with a kiss and like a paralyzed and paranoid idiot; I couldn't do anything but assist him kissing me.

'I love you Misaki, good night.'

He closed his eyes, snuggling into my naked form and hugging me like a pillow.

Though I wanted to blame and curse the rain but sleep overtook my worn out mind before I whispered a small 'good night.'

The rain was still falling and its soft sound slowly drowned us…..

--

* * *

Its raining season here and you will not believe how romantic it is and how romance is pottering everywhere until and unless you perceive it...


	7. Rain Rile

**Rain Rile **

Too much of something was sometimes annoying.

The rain which had had started a few days back and still was falling noisily like the gloomy grey sky possessed an eternity of coalescing clouds was pissing off Misaki. Misaki was unable to attend his classes for the whimsical rain which meant staying at home with a perverted lover. Misaki was cultivating a valid qualm about if he was going to adopt a disease called 'sperm deficiency' someday and more than that if he would be able to walk properly again. His sore back and other private areas which had had been violated by his lover's affection were growing impatient with the constant rain.

But the main reason for which he wanted the rain to stop was something completely different and embarrassing.

Just thinking of it made Misaki shudder. His cheeks got flushed and he snuggled more into Akihiko's embrace.

But there was it again, Misaki could see the bright flash of the sky, the sudden silver crack making its way through the dark clouds like some slim roots of a tree, then it was pitch black again as the silence awaited for a roaring thunder.

Misaki shut his eyes, stiffened his body and inched close to Akihiko's chest. His fingers clutched at the unbuttoned shirt of his lover as Misaki prayed for the bombarding sound to pass away quickly.

Misaki didn't notice a pair of lips curving into a warm smile, a sturdy body warping around him like a strong creeper, twin violet eyes glaring at the brawling sky as a pair of gentle and large palms covered his ears.

The clogged rumble of the clashing clouds soon faded away leaving behind a protective Akihiko and his mortified lover. Akihiko slowly cupped Misaki's reddened cheeks and made a retreating eye-contact.

'Misaki look at me.'

'SHUT UP, stupid rain..'

Misaki muttered and tried to hide his secret childish fear for loud thunder-storms.

'Misaki it's okay, don't be scared.'

Akihiko whispered, rubbing on Misaki's bruised manliness.

'I am not scared.'

Akihiko smirked when Misaki's face paled. Another blinding white flare flickered as the sky warned him about the impending monstrous clamor of the rain.

Misaki just complied with the accommodations as Akihiko hugged him again, covered his ears and mumbled some encouraging words.

At least it was better than last night. At least this time Akihiko was not inside him as Misaki knew that how his inner muscles would tense around his lover's manhood when he would get so scared and weak, and how Akihiko made it worse by embracing him so intimately. And Misaki could never forget and forgive Akihiko for his comment about the pure honesty of Misaki's body with comparison to his words.

When the rain grew silent again and there remained just a hissing sound of the falling water drops, Akihiko looked at Misaki again with his usual smug smirk on his lips. It didn't take any time for Misaki to understand what exactly the rabbit was thinking. The sarcasm in those hungry lavender orbs angered Misaki but Misaki couldn't protest as the flaming lust in that look overpowered the timid sense of mockery.

A sneaky finger probed at his raw entrance through the thin material of his boxers. Warm lips sucked on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Misaki could feel the heat burning his cheeks and his sensitive skin reacting and twitching.

Misaki was sure that he hated the rain. But Misaki's abhorrence for rain was more before he met Akihiko….

* * *

That was a short one. It raining so much here, we can even swim on the streets….


End file.
